


Shapes of Loving

by SerigalaManis



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Absurd lol, Comedy, M/M, Oneshot, Rom-com, Romance, bahasa, kougami - Freeform, makishima - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [Segitiga, persegi dan lingkaran. Itulah caraku mencintaimu.]





	Shapes of Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt 'segitiga lingkaran dan persegi', lahirlah MakiKoga/KogaMaki ini yang statusnya HTS wkwkwkwk
> 
> Enjoy Reading and Have a Nice Day~

Kalau disuruh mendeskripsikan 'cara mencintai' atau _'loving style'_ masing-masing, maka dengan mantap dan seirama, Makishima dan Kougami akan menjawab dengan tiga bangun datar sederhana: _persegi, lingkaran_ dan _segitiga_. Berbeda bila disuruh mengurutkannya secara kronologis dengan sentuhan makna puitis yang filosofis (sok pintar, _halah_ ), mereka akan menyebutkan urutan yang berkebalikan antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Contoh cepat saja, satu, dua dan tiga dengan tiga, dua dan satu.

_"Segitiga, persegi_ lalu _lingkaran_ ," Makishima memulai dengan nada mantap; satu kaki disilangkan dan kedua tangannya beristirahat di atas pangkuan. " _Segitiga_ , karena saat menaruh ketertarikan, aku biasa terjebak antara dua pilihan yang sama menariknya. Contoh saja, antara diri _mu_ dan _Tsunemori Akane,"_

Kedua otot frontalis pada dahi Kougami berkedut-kedut tak nyaman; Makishima yang kepercayaan dirinya kadang menyebrangi batas sampai mencapai tingkat akan disoraki _'amit-amit jabang bayi!'_ tersenyum puas; mengira pemuda berambut hitam itu cemburu karena _diduakan_ dengan Tsunemori Akane. Padahal nyatanya, Kougami sedang mengalami mual batin karena dirinya dijadikan sampel contoh pada perumpamaan menggelikan yang dipaparkan oleh Makishima si Kampret. Dijadikan contoh saja bikin mual, kalau _ternyata_ betulan Kougami mungkin langsung rawat inap. Eh, padahal _memang_ kenyataan.

"Lalu, _persegi. Persegi_ dengan keempat sisinya melambangkan sebuah keadilan, keteraturan. Aku tiba pada saat dimana aku sadar aku tak bisa bersikap egois dengan cintaku. Maka, aku akan memilih satu saja diantara pilihan sebelumnya. Contoh lagi, aku memilihmu, Kougami,"

_"Ap-Apa-apaan_ \--"

Internal Kougami sudah dilarikan ke ruang UGD karena terjangkiti rasa geli nan mual stadium empat, yang mana dengan susah payah Kougami menahan raut wajahnya untuk tidak mengkerut jijik _lebih_ dari sebelumnya karena itu akan mempercepat penuaan. Sumpah, gombalan seharga permen warung itu kini sukses membuatnya ingin melayangkan sebuah tinju tidak manusiawi ke wajah tak kenal malu _Makishikampret_.

_Tarik napas, buang. Tarik napas, buang._ Jangan kelepasan. _Kalo lepas, tendang._

"Dan terakhir _lingkaran_. _Lingkaran_ itu sudutnya tak terhingga. Maka dengan itu, aku yang sudah menetapkan pilihan akan memberi cinta yang tak terhingga. Contoh terakhir lagi _nih_ , pada dirim--"

"-- _Stop, stop._ Cukup, gue paham. Lu lanjutin lagi, kepala lu gue pake buat main futsal, _oke_? Sekarang giliran gue,"

Makishima sebenarnya sedikit tersungging; di akhir nanti kan mau ia selipi _quotes-quotes_ ala _caption Instagram_ melankolis remaja kekinian. Tapi apa daya, bebeb bertindak maka hukumnya mutlak. Difokuskannya pandangan dan pendengar hanya pada Kougami seorang.

" _Lingkaran, persegi, lalu segitiga._ " Kougami mendengus pelan; matanya menyorot acuh tak acuh ke arah Makishima seolah pria itu adalah sumber dari segala masalah di hidupnya (walau memang, itu _sudah_ fakta). Termasuk masalah cinta.

Makishima lagi-lagi salah tangkap menganggap Kougami yang berwajah kesal itu sedang bersikap _tsundere_ demi mencipta tarik-ulur hubungan. Senyuman bangga terlukis pada kedua ujung bibirnya tanpa sedikitpun rasa sungkan di sana. _Palamu_.

_"Lingkaran_ , karena gue selalu aja terlalu fokus dan ngejar satu orang secara terus-terusan kayak lari dalam lingkaran. Sampai akhirnya gue sadar ngejar-ngejar kayak gitu tuh _pointless_ , karena orang yang gue kejar itu ngejar-ngejar gue juga, tapi giliran gue kejar balik, dia kabur. Goblok nggak, _sih_? "

"Emang orang kayak gitu ada?" Kedua mata Makishima menyipit penasaran, yang segera dibalas dengan sebuah sentilan di dahi oleh Kougami.

_"Elu_ , goblok,"

"....."

Tanpa disadari, pipi Makishima menghangat kikuk. Ia seketika berkedip-kedip tersipu, setelah menerima sentilan yang hakikatnya menyengat itu. Walau sebenarnya kalimat barusan cenderung ofensif bahkan mempermalukan, tapi entah kenapa rasanya nyaman di hati. Entah karena yang berbicara itu sang doi yang manis, atau memang dasarnya dia seorang masokis. Bisa jadi keduanya.

" _Nah_ , kedua itu _persegi!_ Setelah gue menyadari betapa _pointless_ nya usaha gue, dua pintu lain pun terbuka. Anggaplah opsi gue untuk mencintai orang lain. Ambil contoh, gue yang udah lelah kejar-kejaran di pintu yang isinya lu nengok ke belakang, dan ngeliat kalau ternyata pintu Ginoza dan pintu Kagari _available_ buat gue. Ternyata, opsi gue bukan lu doang. Dengan gini, cinta gue jadi cinta _segi empat, kan_? "

Mendengar kata-kata itu, ujung bibir Makishima tertarik cemberut, disertai gerakan alis berkedut kesal. Ia mengeluarkan suara decihan pelan; gusar, sepertinya Kougami sedang mengetes kesabaran hatinya dalam menanggapi tipudaya cinta.

Kougami hanya tertawa kecil. Mengulas senyum puas.

Entah mengapa, Kougami merasa lebih bersemangat melihat Makishima yang hilang semangat. Setidaknya, itu akan menahan sifat pede berlebihnya untuk tak keluar sementara waktu.

"Nah.. terakhir. _Segitiga_. Akhirnya gue sadar, gue harus menghilangkan satu pilihan, yakni yang paling fatal dampaknya di hidup gue. Ceritanya, gue jadi bikin bangun _segitiga_. Ya, tahu, _lah_. Sebagai contoh, pasti yang bakal gue hapus dari pilihan itu ya _el-"_

"--BUKAN GUE, LHA! PASTI, " Tanpa pikir panjang, Makishima berujar keras di depan wajah Kougami. Wajahnya sudah jelas nampak diselimuti kegelisahan yang membendung di sana. Ditariknya kerah leher kemeja yang dikenakan Kougami; kencang-kencang hingga mendekat, sampai pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan sekilas. Berapi-api dihujamkannya tatapan kalang kabut melalui iris emasnya.

Kougami terkesima; tak mampu berkedip.

"Oke, gua paham lu masih nolak gue. Masih belum nerima gue. Tapi _plis_ , jangan tes gue pake pernyataan yang bikin gue gelisah,"

Makishima menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Lu tahu kan gua serius ama lu?"

Jeda sebentar.

"....."

_"Kougami Shinya,"_

"...Apaan, _sih_ -"

Kougami segera memalingkan pandangan dari si penatap; merasa bersalah, bisa dibilang. Atau entah kenapa sedang merasa kurang nyaman saja karena ia rasa keadaan jadi canggung karena pernyataan main-mainnya.

"Bacot, _ah_. Mana gue tau lu serius atau nggak,"

Kini Kougami membalas tatapan Makishima dengan intensitas yang setara. Perlombaan menatap dimulai tanpa aba-aba.

Kougami mengambil napas panjang sebelum melontarkan kata-kata memalukan yang _sungguh_ , akan ia tarik sedetik setelahnya saking memalukannya.

"Daripada ngomongin bangun datar bareng.. mendingan kita ngomongin kapan bangun tidur bareng. _Kan_ lebih jelas seriusnya kalo kayak gitu!"

"Eh?" Makishima kira ia salah dengar, atau sedang halu di tempat. Selama ini selalu begitu, seumur-umur pedekate sebelah tangannya. Mulut pria itu membuka namun tak mampu berkata; yang membuatnya lebih penasaran lagi adalah bagaimana Kougami Shinya akan bersikap selanjutnya.

"GADENG, CANDA!" Kougami buru-buru menarik kata-katanya; rona merah langsung meresap masuk ke kedua pipi yang _jelas_ sadar 100% akan kata-katanya barusan. Bicara konyol apa ia barusan? _Tolong bunuh aing dirawa-rawa_ , rutuknya penuh sesal dalam hati. Ia tak sanggup hidup menanggung malu seperti saat ini-

"-Tapi gue serius," tambah sang pemilik rambut hitam pekat yang tengah membuang muka, akhirnya. Tidak menjauh sedikit pun dari pria di hadapannya; yang sudah tinggal beberapa senti bertabrak muka.

Makishima berdehem sebentar; sebelum membuka mulut, meski dirinya masih terkejut dengan spontanitas Kougami barusan.

"Tahun depan." ujar pria itu mantap. "Tahun depan, setidaknya aku yakin urusanku di kota ini akan selesai saat itu,"

Dan jarak kecil pemisah kedua bibir yang berhadapan pun dikunci dalam sekejap mata, oleh Makishima Shogo.


End file.
